Chew Said a Mouthful/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Chew Said a Mouthful. Note: All images are put in order. File:Candywakeup.jpg|Some party last night... 320265120 640.jpg|Nutty brushes his teeth with sugar. What else is new? 547081.jpg|Just brushing his teeth. No cavities. nuttymirror.png|Lookin' good! 245546 10150215768862277 349330647276 38705 1515 n.jpg|Everything is sugar related, even his coffee. It's made with jellybeans! 1x1.jpg|Are the marshmallows out for samlping, or just for display? spaghetti.jpg|Lotsa spaghetti! Shopping.jpg|Nutty keeps the market's candy inventory at an all-time low. jawbreaker.png|Nutty finds a love that won't just break his heart, but his jaw. bitingjawbreaker.jpg|Someone who tries to bite a jawbreaker is called "stupid". File:Jawbroke.png|Most people let it melt in their mouths. Nutty's jaw hurts.png|They're called jawbreakers for a reason, Nutty. Xrayjaw.png|He really did a number to his jaw. Braces.png|Has Nutty learned his lesson? Stillhasjawbreaker.png|Nope. Maxresdefault10.jpg|Nutty: "If I can't make teeth open, I'll pry them open!" Blood all over Nutty's mouth after his toungue bit off.png|What's the matter, squirrel got your tongue? Cutbraces.png|He never learns. Nuttyhelmet.png|"This outta get you out of trouble." Applejuice.png|Surprisingly, he's more competent than he looks. Drinkyourjuice.png|"There you go." Timeforgolf.png|Lumpy is off for a game of golf... Notyet.png|...unless there's one more operation to get done. Onemorejob.png|Which there is. Eyesocket.png|Oh, Toothy. Why do these things always happen to your eyes? Darnit.png|Sorry Lumpy, but your game will have to wait. Hqdefault28.jpg|Giggles and Lumpy in Toothy's eye operation. Applejuicebad.png|Nutty does NOT like apple juice. Nuttyblender.jpg|No matter which kind of blender you use, it'll never grind up a jawbreaker. Maxresdefault1.jpg|Toothy's new "eye" and a fancy moustache from Lumpy. Beavernapped.png|Nutty the kidnapper. Getbackwithmypatient.png|"Get back here with my patient!" HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 1.png|Does this qualify as GTA? HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 2.png|Nutty lost his candy again. HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 3.png|He won't let it get away that easily. HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 1.png|Finally, a job he can't mess up! HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 2.png|So far so good. HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 3.png|Mime's keeping a close eye on him. HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 4.png|Need more ketchup. HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 5.png|Mime! You're supposed to be watching him! HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 6.png|Oh, well, what's the worst that could happen. HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 7.png|Yikes! HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 8.png|Newest ketchup with all natural ingredients... literally! HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 9.png|This is not cannibalism. HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 4.png|Seems like something Cuddles would do. HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 5.png|Too much weight! File:Piratewalk.png|Russell before being scalded. HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 6.png|The effects of hot dog water. (Poor Russell, though...) HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 7.png|Man, that soda was powerful! HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 8.png|This was a confirmed death. HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 9.png|Finally reached it. HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 10.png|About time he woke up. HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 11.png|"Why am I in the junk yard?" HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 12.png|Toothy before death. HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 13.png|Toothy-dogs! HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 14.png|Again? HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 15.png|Nutty still wants to eat the jawbreaker, despite his brutal injuries. Nutty death chew said a mouthful.png|Nutty discovers the one thing that can break a jawbreaker. Too bad he can't tell anyone about it. golfeye.png|Instead of golfing on the greens, Lumpy prefers to putt on the purple. Category:Image galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries